


Just a mistake

by Hazzaman



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaman/pseuds/Hazzaman
Summary: Tom and Haz get drunk after they finish up with chaos walking, but Tom does something he regrets, or does he?





	Just a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Now I’m a terrible writer, but I love this ship a lot. 
> 
> Also as a fellow homosexual Tom Holland gives off big dick energy (so does haz(Sorry not sorry))

Tom woke up with a banging headache. Him and Haz had drank a lot last night, they finally finished chaos walking, they might’ve gone over board a bit. 

Tom realised he wasn’t currently wearing clothes and there where multiple discarded condoms on the floor he must’ve had some fun last night. He also wasn’t alone in the bed, he tried to get a good look at the other person it kind of looked liked.. Holy shit it was haz.

Tom sneakily checked under the covers to see if Haz was also naked. Yep that was a whole lot of ass. 

‘Shit how could me and haz have... he’s my best mate... I’m not even.... God Tom stop lying to yourself’ Tom thought to him self. 

He heard haz move and slowly wake up. He turned to Tom and his eyes widened. Haz jumped out the bed, didnt realise he was naked. 

“Tom what the fu...what happened last night?” 

“I don’t know! I just woke up and you where next to me!” 

Haz finally realised he was naked and grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on (They where both toms and had a suspicious amount of white stains on them) 

“Look haz lets just forget about this.” 

“How can we! Tom this isn’t something you can just forget.” 

“Well we’re gonna have to! Haz people can’t know I’m bisexual let alone that I slept with a guy.” 

“You have no idea do you? Tom we live in a more accepting time, you can love who you want!” 

“Why do you care about this so much.” 

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU DIV.” 

There was a few minutes of silence between the two. 

“Tom I’m sorry I shouldn’t have... I’ll just go.” 

“No wait haz please.” Tom finally got out of the bed not caring he was naked. He grabbed Harrison on the shoulder. 

“Please don’t go.”

“You said it yourself, we should forget this, I’ll get my clothes and leave.”

“No wait I didn’t mean it, it’s just I’m worried about how this is gonna effect us two, and my career.” 

Harrison turned round still just in his boxers. 

“Look Tom I know it’s scary but I just want you to know, I care about you a lot.” 

Harrison rested his hand at the side of Toms face. Harrison decided to go in and kiss him. Tom kissed back, it wasn’t a big kiss it only lasted about 2 minutes. 

They stopped and rested their foreheads together. 

“I’m just really scared haz, what if people find out, what if my career ends, what if you leave me.” 

“I’m not gonna leave you Tom, last night May have been a mistake, but I’m glad it happened.” 

“So am I.”   
________________________________________

They both decided to get back in bed, and just cuddled, Tom resting his head on Harrison’s chest and Harrison running his hand through toms hair. 

“So I’ve been meaning to ask this for like an hour, who do you think topped.” 

“Why is that even a question it was obviously me.” 

“That is not obvious Thomas, look at you, you’ve got bottom written all over your face.”

“Oi shut up you, my arse isn’t sore so therefore you bottomed.” 

“By that logic I didn’t either, come on Thomas face it, you bottomed.”

Tom grabbed Harrison by the arms and sat on top of him.

“Would a bottom look like this.”

“Well judging by where you’re sat yes.” 

“Oh shut up you little shit.”

“Oh yeah? Make me.”

Tom took the challenge and started kissing haz. The kiss got less intense and then Tom just layed down on Harrison’s chest. 

“I’m really happy this happened Tom.” 

“So am I.”


End file.
